Against My Better Judgement
by Lyn Ojeci
Summary: Letting myself get run over by a truck was one of the stupidest idea ever. Never have I ever thought that I would be reborn afterwards. I wanted to stay dead dammit! Surely heaven or hell would've been much better than this chaos. Especially when the world I was reborn into has a stupid blond Italian and their army of rainbow hair. Fucking mafia. Rated T for cursing.
1. Not All Ideas Are Meant To Be Done

**Disclaimer: FYI my name is not Amano Akira nor am I related to her in any which way**

* * *

I slammed the door with all my might, and angrily stomped over to my bed. I buried my face into my pillow and let out a scream.

"MURPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A great way to let out steam, I've did it like, a million times already. I lifted my head and galred at the wall in front of me.

"Stupid wall, why do you have to look so annoying?" I scowled at it, hoping that something would be done before I demolished the wall with the hammer I had under my bed. I glanced over my shoulder, straight at my bookbag, laying innocently by the door,

"Stupid sack full of shit, why do you have so much torture in you?" I growled, wanting nothing more than to throw it into a meat shredder and watch as it became tiny strips of paper as I laughed maniacally. I glanced around the room,

"Stupid room, why are you so much like a fucking prison cell?" I glared at everything in sight. My thoughts then wandered off to the cause of all my anger,

"Fucking useless excuse of a worthless Mother, why are you such a bitch?" My mood darkened as I thought of the little piece of shit. She grounded me for every single thing I do!

The bitch had sent me to my room because I had called her date fat. It's not my fault the pig looked so much like a pig. No one right in their mind would date a fatass like that. Oh wait, he was a rich fatass, which changes everything. According to Mother. The slut.

I giggled as I thought about the stupid face Pighead had made when I called him fat. His squinty eyes became slits, his face fat that hung off his cheek and chin jiggled. His face turned red and I think his hair moved a little as he started calling me names.

The next time I see him, I'm going to show him a picture of a pig and ask if the two were long lost siblings or something. Something like that'll definitely anger a simpleminded fool like him.

Or I could fill his hat with super glue and pins.

Yea, let's do that, anything was fine, as long as I got some fun out of it. Sitting around the house all day long and doing the same things over and over again was getting boring.

I don't know what happened next, but I guess I must've dozed off, because the next time I woke up, it was already 10:00 PM. I sat up, rubbed my right eye, and yawned.

My stomach let out a growl before I decided to get something to eat then go back to sleep. I opened the door to my room, leading into a dark hallway. Ignoring the dark, I walked down the hall, passing by Mother's room and into the living room. I turned on the lights and headed over to the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. A little past that was the entrance way, leading into this small apartment that I shared with Mother.

I opened the bottom door of the fridge, revealing to me three rows of shelves, each with nothing on them. With the exception of month old expired milk and a cucumber.

I grumbled to myself as I reached for the cucumber.

"The bitch didn't buy food, again." I said as I proceeded to cleanse the fruit and bit into it as I sat down on the couch. Turning on the TV, I glanced at the clock once more, hanging just over the TV.

10:05 PM.

I finished the cucumber, found no interest in what was happening on the TV,then fell asleep on the couch. I was wakened by something falling onto me. Groaning as I sat up, I was met with a purple designer's handbag. The slut was home.

I glanced over at the clock.

12:00 AM. I groaned again.

"Why're you waking me up so early in the morning, Woman?" I asked, pushing the bag off me and laying down on the couch again. I had nothing better to do than sleep, and dealing with her was troublesome.

"Oh shut it you little piece of shit. It's not like I wanted to wake you up either. Here." She threw something at me as she flung her coat over her shoulder, staring at me from over her shoulder.

"Be useful and go buy me some drinks and food for the fridge." She said. I stare at the bills she handed me before gaping at her.

"What?" She demanded.

"You're going to send me out there, in the middle of the night?" I asked.

"Yea? So what? It's not like anyones going to rape your ugly and unappealing body." She said, motioning to me. I looked down, and was met with a dirty white tee-shirt and blue shorts that reached mid-thigh. Almost no chest could have been found and the skin was unnaturally pale. I reached a hand up to comb it through my messy shoulder length red hair. I haven't combed it in a few weeks.

"And who do you think I got this from?" I glared at her. She glared back,

"Oh, I don't know, that useless no-good father of yours?" She replied. I backtracked, it was true in a way. My cowardly idiotic father was a red head and scrawny. Like me. Though that was what Mother told me. He left sometime before I was born so I had only her words and a single picture to rely on for evidence.

"Bah. Go to hell." I spat.

"Hate you too, brat, now go, I'm hungry." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and sashayed her way out of the room and into the bathroom.

"...Now go, I'm hungry." I mimicked her in irritation as I got off the couch and trudged down the hall to my room. I grabbed my Ipod, earphones and jacket, slammed my bedroom door shut, and slowly stomped down the hall and into the entrance way. Making sure that the evil woman heard me all the way.

I was rewarded with a shout of, "Keep it down, you! I'm busy and you're bothering me!"

"Fuck you too, Mother!" I chirped, plugged in my earphones, and slammed the door, which left me standing in a dimly lit hallway, alone. I shrugged, horror stories had never scared me that much, not with me growing up in the dark and left to my own devices.

Let's say that I had learned at an early age how to run things myself and was able to turn on the TV. Let's also say that even though I was smart enough to keep myself alive using the things that I found in the apartment, I didn't know that a TV had a remote control and Mother had left it on a channel that only played horror movie after horror movie.

Oh, while we're on that subject, we can add on that while most kids spent their childhood watching stupid kids running around, being stupid with rainbows and ponies, I spent it watching people get blown up to shreds, eaten alive, murdered, mutated, and anything else that can leave a child mentally disturbed.

Luckily, I believe that I got out of it okayish. Because unlike to what researchers believe, I am perfectly sane, I had not yet done anything stupid that would change my life forever, meaning, being admitted into an asylum. And I would like to keep it that way, thank you very much.

As I finished sharing my sad and oh so tragic back-story with whatever deity bored enough to listen, I entered the convenience store, located a few blocks away. Although it was the middle of the night, it was still bustling with life. People were everywhere, going up and down the aisles, standing in line at the counter, and doing everything else people do in convenience stores.

I grabbed a basket and headed for the food section. I threw in a few packages of meat and vegetables. Then snacks, lots of snacks, especially lollipops. I smile to myself maniacally as I started throwing in package after package of lollipops. I noticed from the corner of my eyes as a few people started backing away, nervous looks on their faces but I brushed it away.

Who cares about humans when we have lollipops to buy? I know I wouldn't give a fuck.

After the fifteenth pack, I smiled contently and headed for the counter.

I exited the store after receiving a weird look from the clerk. I flipped him off as a response.

So, up to now, nothing really interesting has happened but the story starts at a cross section.

I was just standing there, waiting for the light to turn red. There were people all around me and due to my short stature, I was getting pushed around everywhere.

I've read that in most stories, the person would get pushed into the street and get run over by a car when they're trying to get up from the fall. They see the car, but can't move out, and are all like 'Oh no! I'm going to die! Save me! (Insert_Name_Of_Love_Interest)-Kun!'

I'm going to say it now. I'm not that much of a wimp to get pushed into the streets. I was just standing there, moving slightly, from the effort to keep myself from getting pushed a lot, staring at the steady flow of cars, zooming past and out of sight in less than a second. Until I started thinking about choking my mom to death with a lollipop.

One thought led to another and I was suddenly left thinking about what would happen if I walked out onto the streets now. I don't know how, but I found myself in front of the crowd, blinking and staring back to see the crowd all behind me. I turned back to the road and the light turned white, I hopped a few big steps that left me standing in the middle of the road with everybody else just a few yards behind on both sides.

I looked up to start at the people on the other side of the road, they had stopped moving, staring at me with wide eyes.

A warning bell went off in my head as I turned to my right, staring at a huge ass truck heading for me at an alarming speed.

I was oddly calm about it though. Staring at the truck, I faintly heard some scream at me to move out of the way, but I ignored it.

I don't know what had gotten into me then, but I was strangely at peace and there was only one thought that ran through my mind when and after the truck hit.

'_I wonder if the afterlife is going to be as troublesome as living...'_


	2. They Lead To Stuff

**Note: My knowledge of Italian only extends to the word 'mangia'. Everything else is derived from google translate. I'm going to apologize in advance for this so please do not flame me for my horrible use of the beautiful language of Italian.**

* * *

Death to me was just falling into an eternal sleep. I was supposed to be unaware of anything, just anything. I was not expecting this shit.

I woke to a face. But no, it wasn't just any face, it was a huge face. And blurry, couldn't see shit I tell you. Just the faint and blurry outline of a person, a woman maybe. But it was huge. And it scared me, so I said,

"Who the hell are you? Get the fuck away from me, I just got hit by a huge-ass truck, leave me alone."

And the next part scared me half to death. Because I had expected the words to come out nice and clear, but instead, it just came out as some inaudible gibberish. Like, "Burghurpgup."

I was ready for the woman to laugh at me for being so stupid. I started panicking when she cooed at me. Like, legit cooed and said some stuff in a language I didn't understand.

Then her face got too close, so I slapped her. Well, I tried to slap her. My arm was heavy. Like really heavy so I was only able to slowly bring it up slowly and it just touched her face.

That was when I noticed the size of my arm, realization hit me after I stared at it for the longest of times and I promptly started crying.

Damn you reincarnation! I didn't mean that I wanted to be reborn when I said that life after death shouldn't be as troublesome as life! I wanted to stay dead goddammit!

The woman started panicking. She said something in that language again, it sounded oddly like Italian before another pair of arms took me. Ones that were much more masculine, a deep laugh came from him and in fell silent as the man started throwing me up into the air.

The woman screamed something as the man laughed and said something back. He continued to throw me. Huh, okay, throwing a just born baby around carelessly. I like the way you think dude. Living dangerously had always been something I liked. NOT WHEN IT INVOLVED FUCKING HEIGHTS!

I was, and will most probably always be, deathly scared of heights. And seeing the usually so far away ceiling so, so, so close, I started bawling harder. Both had started panicking now.

Then, well, nothing. I fell asleep, or fainted. Most likely fainted. But the next time I came into awareness, I was not anywhere close to a ceiling of any kind. The closest thing to a ceiling..or what I thought looked like a ceiling was more than a mile away from my face. Okay, maybe it wasn't that far away, but it was far. And it wasn't just because I was tiny as fuck. Reminding myself that I was no more than a foot tall, (where did my glorious height of 5"4 go?!) I promptly started crying again. But in a totally manly way.

The blond woman started talking again, I couldn't understand a single word. It was extremely frustrating.

"Lei non si ferma! Perché piange? Cosa abbiamo fatto di sbagliato?" *1

The man shook his head, still rocking me in his arms, he had wisely stopped throwing me, "lo non conosco la lingua dei bambini! Mi Padre mai insegnato cosa fare in questi tipi di situazioni!" *2

"Questo è ovvio. L'uomo si getto tu da una rupe quando avevi cinque. Vorrei fare il contrario di ciò che egli consiglia." *3

"...Vero." *4

"Smise di piangere." *5

What and what now? Italian to my ears was just gibberish. And I did not listen to gibberish, nor did I tolerate it. So I did the next best thing after freaking out. I took a nap.

Maybe it was all just a bad, bad, bad dream. And when I woke up, I would be in a hospital bed with a medical bill that would put me on the streets.

I really needed a lollipop.

* * *

I guess it really wasn't a dream. Waking up to a face full of blond and silver, I sincerely hoped that the woman would get over her excitement or else I will die of a heart attack.

Go away woman! Leave me to sulk and be mo by myself! Your fucking huge and much taller body, which I am totally not jealous of is not needed here! She apparently did not get the mental message I sent to her and got even closer.

Her mouth opened and I was forced to listen to another monologue in Italian.

And I was forced to listen to her speak the next day too. And the day after that. And the one after that. And...God, did this woman ever stop talking? Is she using some sort of spell to keep her throat not sore? Was she a witch? Had I been reincarnated into the Harry Potter world? If she was a witch, did that also make me a witch? I've always wanted to be a witch.

Four years later, I would learn that no, I had not been reincarnated into the Harry Potter world. But that was four years later, when I was four. At the current time, I was barely a week old.

And all week old babies did was sleep, sleep, feed, sleep, sleep, feed, and so on.

I loved it.

Bat alas, I was never meant to live the easy life for long.

Eighteen months later saw me being forced onto my itty bitty unsteady as hell baby legs. My parents were trying to get me to walk. What the fuck. What the actual fuck.

Babies do not walk after just a measly year and a half, that just didn't work. But apparently it did. Damn. Three weeks of constant pestering from people I'm starting to see more as annoying older siblings than parents later found me shakily and slowly as fuck walking across my bedroom.

Two cheers came from behind me and I was unprepared for the arms that picked me up. I cried out and tried to punch the person. Note, tried, as in, I couldn't do it. In fact,

"Awww, does...baby….hug?"

Yes, I have become better at understanding gibberish. I was pushed against a hard chest and spent all of three seconds marveling at how muscled my supposed daddy was before I bit him.

No way in hell was I going to let anyone hug me without permission. Nuh-uh. Not on my non-existent watch. Then I remember that I didn't quite have enough teeth to leave a lasting damage.

Damn it all to hell! Now how was I supposed to protect myself against suspicious uncles? The man just laughed and tapped my nose. I tried to spit on him, but it just fell from my lips all sticky and gooey and stuck on my chin. And guess what happened next.

My diaper started getting strangely heavier.

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

**Never using Italian in this again...maybe a word or two would be fine, but no conversations, ever, again. I swear in the name of Amano Akira.**

*1 She does not stop! Why are you crying? What did we do wrong?

*2 I do not know the language of the children! My father never taught what to do in these types of situations!

*3 This is obvious. The man cast you off a cliff when you were five. I would do the opposite of what he recommends

*4 true

*5 she stopped crying


	3. And Crybabies

"So…"

Stare.

"Are you going to be around often?"

Stare.

"...Can you even talk? Come on, speak to me baby! I don't want to be seen as some crazy chick who talks to herself!"

"Gwah!" A pause, "Gwah-bwalah!"

"...That's it. I'm done."

I stood up, dusted off the imaginary dust from my overly frilly pink dress and sashayed out of the room like a bitch. A classy one.

"Ana? What're you doing here?"

I looked up, "Mom! I can't take it anymore! Why won't it reply?!"

She gave me an amused look, "Maybe it's because you're talking to a four month old baby?"

"But still!" I whined, because I could.

"Patience is a virtue, dear," She patted my head, "You were the same when you were his age."

"That was an insult of the highest caliber," I deadpanned and clapped, "Well done, Mother."

She smiled down at me, "Thank you, sweetum."

"...That too."

"I know."

"The amount of respect I get these days is appalling. One day, I will get my revenge and then I will be given the proper amount of respect I deserve! Just you wait!"

"Okay, you do that sweetum."

I huffed and marched away from the woman and the degrading nickname she thought was cute.

"Good day to you, Mother! I'm going to find someone who will give me the proper amount of respect I deserve!"

The woman didn't grace me with a response, instead, she had ignored my taunt in favor of cooing at the lump of meat they dared to call my younger brother. I continued my march, determined to find someone who would respond to me with words and not goos and gaas and amused remarks. Yes, a minion sounded nice.

I passed the kitchen on my way to find a minion. Amanda, a maid who I was sure was also part body-guard or some sort of ninja, came out, carrying a bowl full of hard candy. I stopped in my tracks to watch her close the kitchen door and turn in my direction, my eyes immediately zeroed in on the huge bowl.

"Lolli?"

She smiled down at me, "Hello there, Young Lady."

"Lolli."

Amanda crouched down to my height, bowl of delicious candy rested on her knees. It took all I had to stop myself from drooling.

"What are you doing around here, Young Lady?"

This woman. She was baiting me! Her eyes were twinkling in a way that made me think of Albus Dumbledore. A shiver ran down my spine. I did not like Dumbledore. But I wasn't going to show this secret ninja-wizard spy that I was disturbed by her twinkling eyes. So I squared my shoulders and held out a demanding hand and said in the most snotty voice I could muster and said, "Lolli."

To my growing horror, her twinkles grew and somehow-I did not want to know-left her eyes and surrounded her growing brighter and brighter, my eyes almost melted out of my skull. What. The. Fuck. This woman suddenly, under the span of freaking ten seconds went from creepy Dumbledore to disturbing Pariston fucking Hill. What type of crossover did I walk into?

But Amanda didn't know that she was creeping the shit out of me. I gulped in horror when she reached a hand up and-oh holy hell what was she going to do to me?!-...patted my head. I let out an internal sigh.

"Young Lady, have you had lunch yet?"

No, I was NOT going to let her know how much I wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment. So I put on my best smile full of innocence and sugar and spice and etc.

"Yep! I ate with Gabbie!"

"Did you now?"

"I want a lolli, 'manda."

Remembering my original goal, I realized that I didn't have the time to stop and chat with the secret ninja-wizard spy. I wanted a minion. She chuckled at my bossy tone but complied with my demand.

"Here you go, Young Lady."

She handed me a lollipop along with a few hard candies. I took them with as much grace as I could muster and nodded to her in acknowledgement. She smiled and patted my head again. I refrained from shivering.

"I'm going to be on my way then. Bye 'manda!"

I bolted out of there, well, actually, I didn't want her to think that something was wrong so I technically had just walked a little faster than normal. And no, I did not take a backwards look at the maid who I was 99% sure was actually a secret ninja-wizard-nen-user spy.

\- Change of POV -

Poor, poor, innocent little Amanda just stared on in confusion as the Young Lady walked away from her a little too fast to be considered normal.

The Young Lady had a very active imagination, the Mistress would always tell Amanda and her co-workers. The young maid hoped that the Young Lady didn't think anything bad about her.

\- Back to 1st person -

I walked along the path leading to the gates. I knew for a fact that I was the only person under the age of 15 in the manor and so, I was going out into the town to find myself a minion.

I greeted the gatekeeper with a nod, he nodded back.

"Good Afternoon, Young Lady. Going out into the town?"

"I'm going to find myself a minion!"

He laughed, and reached a hand out to ruffle my hair, "That sounds nice, should I get you a escort, Young Lady?"

I shook my head, "Nah. I'm plenty strong myself! I'll beat up anyone who dares to mess with me!"

"Ah, the Master is still giving you lesson I see?"

"And I'm getting even better!"

He laughed and ruffled my hair again, "Good! Good! Wouldn't want the next head to be someone who can't even throw another person eh?"

"Of course! 'No head and or future head of the Crollare Family is allowed to be some snivelling wussy!'"

"Ah yes, one of the Master's favorite lines."

"One of the first sentences to come out of my mouth!"

He laughed once more, and I was on my way after some more small talk. The gatekeeper was one jolly old fellow. Mood lightened, there was a skip in my steps as I reached the town. People walking here and there, of all ages and sizes. A smirk broke out on my face, good, there was plenty of options to choose from.

"Hmm… If I were the perfect minion, where would I be found?"

I unwrapped a lollipop and stuffed it into my mouth, savoring the taste, I made my way down the main street. Most of the people stopped to greet me and I smiled and said hello to what I thought was almost half of the 20,000 residents of our small town before I remembered the task at hand.

Well shit. That was close to five hours wasted on nothing but pleasantries. I grumbled to myself and turned back to the direction of the manor. It was getting close to dinner, I needed to get home soon. People were still milling about the streets, though in much less numbers than when I first arrived.

I walked past plenty of alleyways and they all looked the same. Dark and hella smelly. So when I caught a flash of yellow-gold-in one, I stopped to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Rubbing my eyes, I went a little closer and deadpanned at what I saw.

Four kids-three probably older than I was-with one of them crouched against the wall, his hands covering his head as the other three surrounded him. I was too far to hear what the kids were saying but judging by the tears dripping onto the ground in front of the blond-the source of the yellow-it probably wasn't anything good.

What the hell was this? Seriously, this was way too cliched and I had just stood there for about five minutes trying to wrap my mind around how, just, how utterly stupid the situation was. Even when one of the older kids made a move to physically assault the crying blond.

After about three kicks, with the other two joining in, I was brought back to reality and inwardly groaned at how idiotic the whole thing was. I mean seriously? This was the start of every shoujo story, or something like that. Girl get's in trouble or a sticky situation, and just when Girl is about to lose hope, Boy comes in and saves the day. And they all live happily ever after. Well, at least this time around it was the Girl doing to saving.

So I manned myself up walked over. I stopped at the entrance of the alleyway, my shadow yet not tall enough to reach them to alert the four of my presence. I huffed and placed my hand onto my hips, ready to save the day when I caught some of what they were saying.

"..girly..!"

"...short weakling…!"

"..know-it-all...stupid.."

And I started laughing. That certainly caught their attention.

"Who are you!?"

I laughed and laughed and laughed because really, these kids were hilarious. In a pathetic way. After a while, I stopped and gave the boys a sweeter than sugar smile, "Mind if I join in?"

One of them snarled at me, "Go away!"

"Yeah! He's ours." Another piped in. The third took a step towards me, in what he thought was a threatening manner, "Leave if you don't want to end up like him!"

I stayed where I was, as if a bunch of kids were going to scare me.

"How about...no."

And that was all the warning they got before I ran forward and clobbered the one who had tried to threaten me. He flew a few feet and I was sure I had broken his nose. The other two stepped back in alarm.

"W-who're you?!"

I stood and growled at them, "Leave."

They took one look at their fallen comrade and bolted the fuck outta there. I got little satisfaction at their fleeing, after all, I, technically was already an adult, beating up a bunch of six year olds was a piece of cake.

I turned toward the fourth boy and stared down at him. He flinched.

"Get up."

He flew to attention and was straighter than a plank of wood faster than I could have said 'lollipop'. I looked him over and dusted off the dirt that had clung to his clothing. He was trembling and I rested my hands on his shoulders and gave him a hard stare. I was just a bit taller than he was and I relished the feeling of being taller than someone for once.

"'ello. I'm Anastaise. You can call me Ana though. What's your name?"

And boy was he surprised by my friendly greeting, I inwardly chuckled at his startled expression. He looked down and murmured something I couldn't catch. I brought my ear closer to his mouth and said, "What? Repeat that."

"...I'm Giotto."

And then suddenly, the blond hair and soft orange eyes, (Not to mention that we were in Italy) spoke-screamed- about something I did not want to consider. Because fuck, one just does not get run over by a truck to be reborn into a fictional story filled to the brim with bishies.

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter or Hunter X Hunter. JSYK. **


	4. Minion Number 1

"Repeat that."

He looked uncertain but repeated himself anyway.

"I'm...Giotto."

Okay, okay, I calmed myself. There's no need in worrying myself over something that could just be a coincidence. And besides, the Giotto I know had a hell lotta more confidence than this Giotto. But the Giotto I knew was well over 400 years of age while this one was...I stopped.

"How old are you?"

"...Four."

"Oh? That's great! I'm four too."

I smiled and he returned it with his own small and hesitant smile. And my insides literally melted at the cuteness of it all. Oh god, what was he doing to me? Not even five minutes into our meeting and he's already turning me to goo! Must. Stay. Calm. And. Be. Rational.

I took in a breath and nodded to myself. "What are you doing in this alleyway? Haven't your parents told you that they're not places for kids to be?"

And the small smile disappeared from his face and he looked like a kicked puppy...no, it was worse than that. He looked like someone had murdered a whole litter of cute as fuck puppies in front of him and then some. It took all of my 20 years of built up willpower to resist the urge to glomp the shit out of the unsuspecting boy.

"...I...don't have parents."

Holy shit, what is going on with all the cliches today? This plot was just begging me to take the kid under my wing. He paused and looked unsure if he should continue or not. So I said, "So you live in the Orphanage? I can walk you there."

He shook his head, "No, I live with my grandpa."

"What's his name?"

"Giorgio Di Bondone."

"Oh, him? Really?"

He nodded, "You..know my Grandpa?"

"Of course I do! Mom loves his art. We even have a room dedicated to just his pictures."

"Thank you."

"For what? That little hero thingy?"

"No..but that as well. Thank you for buying Gran's paintings."

And the little shit bowed to me. I was ready to burst into squeals over how mature he was trying to be. Then the master of master plans suddenly barreled into my head. I applauded myself over my own genius.

"I want payment, you know."

"..Um..I don't have any money, but-"

I laughed and swatted his shoulder, "Psh, I don't need money. But you're going to have to pay." I leered at him, "With your body."

He just looked at me in confusion. And I inwardly sighed at his innocence.

"Okay, Giotto Di Bondone! That is your name right?"

"Yes!"

His eyes were wide at my exclamation.

"You, are now, whether with or without your consent, Ana's Minion number one!"

"Minion number one?"

"Yes, it's basically the same thing as being my servant. But a minion sounds so much cooler. You agree? Yes? Okay!"

I grabbed his hands and gave them some good three shakes.

"Contract complete. Effective immediately. And no expiration date. Only I can end it."

I pointed a finger at a cat lazing around nearby, "Sir Cattington the Third is our witness."

I let go and grinned victoriously, "Okay, be at Crollare manor tomorrow somewhere around lunchtime. Tardiness will be met with punishment. Go it? See you!"

I waved then ran out of the alleyway and back to the manor. And I was sure I had left a confused as hell Giotto wondering what the fuck had just happened with the crazy girl who had saved him.

I cackled in glee as I ran. But nobody was around to hear it. Or so I had thought. In the midst of my satisfaction, I had not noticed the red haired child who had been watching the whole spectacle in unperturbed silence. But I didn't know until I found out that the little shit has had his stupid stalking tendencies since the age of four. So I went home thinking that no, nobody saw my moment of unrefined laughter.

"Um...are you sure we're allowed to do this?"

I laughed, never, ever in a gazillion years, giggled, at his obliviousness. He reminded me so much of Tsuna with his current personality. I patted his head, overflowing with soft and smooth blond hair, and contemplated over whether I should or should not just rip it all out and get a pillow or blanket made from the heavenly golden locks. I decided against it after a good nine minutes of patting and ruffling. Giotto enjoyed it, very much. I think.

"Um..Ana?"

"Yes, little minion?"

He took nervous glances around the garden we were in, "Are we really not going to get in trouble for this?"

"Why would we be?"

"Because this is private property!"

"Really? I totally didn't know that!" I said in obvious sarcasm. He didn't get it.

"But everybody knows that this side of town is Crollare private property. We need to leave before someone sees us!"

"Don't worry, Little Minion. I'll beat up anyone who'd dare to kick us out."

I was sure Giotto was mentally writing his will and asking himself why did he come today to meet a crazy girl he just met the day before. I laughed. Giotto jumped at that and gave me the universal shushing motion. He looked like the world was about to end when we heard voices.

"-haven't seen the Young Lady around-"

"-adventure."

"Really?"

"-minion, something like that."

Just because I could, I threw a bunch of flowers- ones I just pulled out from the bush we were hiding behind- at the gossiping maids. They cried out in alarm and I jumped from my crouched position, "You'll never take me alive, Maids of the House Of Crollare!"

"Y-Young La-"

"Come! My loyal minion! We flee!"

I grabbed Giotto by the arm and ran the fuck outta there. I cackled again as I pulled him into the original garden shed. I had claimed it as my personal Headquarters a few months ago. All who had protested were met with punishments handed out by yours-truly. Nobody had any arguments after I was done with them. Some still sprouted tints of various colors in their hair.

"That was fun!" I said as I closed and quadruple locked the door.

"..."

"Hello?"

Giotto sat on the floor of the shed, staring ahead at nothing. His eyes were wide, cheeks flushed and hair tousled from the running we did. He was still mega-cute.

I pinched his cheeks.

"!"

"Ahahaha! You're so cute!"

"I-I'm not cute! Boys can't be cute!"

"...Who said you were a boy?"

"I'm not?"

"..."

* * *

**I think that was a good end, a little abrupt but the SUSPENSE! OOOHHH~~~ What's going to happen next? Jk. I know that was a horrible end. *Thumbs up***

**Coming up next in chapter 5: **

Gitto goes through his very first -but not last- existential crisis and Ana gains her very own, and very annoying stalker! Batteries and extra parts not included.


End file.
